Frozen Mommy's little Snowflake
by PheonixCawCaw
Summary: Elsa and her sister, Anna, go to an orphanage for a visit. Elsa meets a girl who reminds her too much of herself. What secrets will Elsa find out about the little seven year old? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa and Anna walked up to the orphanage. They were invited by the headmistress to visit the children Anna persuaded her sister to go and before Elsa knew it, they were walking through the courtyard of the castle grounds. A cool summer breeze flowed around them. Anna couldn't sit still the entire day; she had been jumping around the castle for around an hour. Elsa sighed and followed her sister down the cobblestone streets. Clouds passed over the sun every once and a while, casting a shadow over the kingdom. Anna had a huge smile on her face and said hello to just about every person on the street. Elsa smiled to herself. Her sister was way too happy today. She wore a light green dress with a white undershirt. Elsa wore a dress of a similar design but with light blue and tighter sleeves. Anna had her hair up in two braids that draped over her shoulders. Elsa had her single braid in a low bun. "Come on Elsa!" Anna said excitedly.

"Calm down, Anna. The orphanage isn't going anywhere" Elsa said calmly. They walked a bit more until they reached the orphanage. An elderly woman answered the door.

"Your majesty, so nice you could come" The woman curtsied politely. "I'm Diane, the headmistress" She stepped aside for her to step inside. All the children bowed and curtsied.

"Such polite children" Elsa commented.

"Thank you your majesty" Diane dipped her head. Most of the children ran up to Anna and dragged her away to play. Elsa stood to the side and watched. There were around 20 children running around the orphanage. Anna sat in the corner with a small group of children around her as she told them a story. Probably the Great Freeze story. Elsa felt her lips twitch into a smile. After a couple minutes, Anna walked over to Elsa.

"Come on Elsa. Join in the fun" Anna pressed.

"You seem just fine" Elsa said softly. She felt a small tug on her sleeve and turned to see a little brunette boy staring up at her. Elsa kneeled down next to the boy. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?" She smiled kindly.

"David. Do you really have ice magic?" The boy looked up with big green eyes.

"Yes, she does" Anna spoke for her. "Elsa, do the magic" Anna pleaded. Elsa turned to see around 15 different pair of eyes looking hopefully at her. Elsa opened her hand and a little stream of snow glided from it and into the air. Tiny snowflakes drifted from the ceiling. All the children squealed and ran around in the snow. Elsa smiled at Anna helping a few kids build a little snowman. She glanced to her right and noticed a small blonde girl standing by herself. She had a small notebook in her hand. Elsa walked over to her. The girl's bright blue eyes widened and she curtsied awkwardly.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Elsa asked softly, kneeling beside her.

"Mikki" The girl said shyly, clutching her notebook close to her.

"How old are you?" Elsa asked. She was a fairly small girl. Mikki held up a hand and 2 fingers. Seven. Strange, she looked around 5.

"Why are you all alone?" Elsa tilted her head.

"I'm always alone. You shouldn't worry about me your highness. I'm sure the other children would like to play with you" Mikki looked down at her shoes.

"I don't like to see you alone. Why don't you play with the other children?" Elsa asked.

"They don't like me. They call me a freak and shut me out. But I don't mind, I prefer to be by myself" Mikki said. "W-Would you like to play?"

"I'd be happy to" Elsa shifted herself so she was sitting on the floor. The girl took out a piece of paper and handed it to Elsa. She took out another paper and her small box of crayons. Mikki started coloring and Elsa watched for a second. She then took out a light blue crayon and started coloring. The girl smiled up at Elsa and continued to color. It looked like a snowflake. "You draw very well for your age" Elsa commented.

"Thank you" Mikki smiled shyly.

"You like winter?" Elsa asked, setting the crayon down.

"I love winter… and snowflakes" Mikki traced part of the snowflake with black.

"You do now?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. Mikki nodded again. Elsa opened her hand and an icy snowflake floated from it. Mikki looked at the snowflake in wonder.

"Wow. Why are you so nice to me? No one tries to be nice to me" Mikki looked away from the snowflake.

"I don't like to see children so sad, especially when their so nice like you" Elsa smiled. Mikki smiled too and took a shot. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's middle and hugged her. Elsa looked down at the little blonde girl and slowly put her arms around her too. Mikki released her and sat back, a cute little smile on her face. "I'll be right back ok?" Elsa asked. Mikki nodded and grabbed her notebook. Elsa stood up and walked across the room. Diane was standing by the stairs.

"Your majesty, how may I help you?" Diane curtsied.

"What can you tell me about Mikki over there?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Michael? Oh, she's a sweet girl. Terrific artist huh? She's been adopted maybe 3 times but every time she was either brought back or she came back on her own and the couple's never return. She stay's by herself most of the time but other than that she's a terrific girl" Diane sighed.

"I'd like to adopt her" Elsa finally spoke.

"Very well, follow me to my office and you can file out some paper work." Diane walked towards an old set of staircases. Elsa followed.

Diane gave Elsa a small package of documentation. Elsa smiled the entire time and signed the designated paperwork. When Elsa finished, she took the package of documents and walked towards the door. "Thank you very much" Elsa said.

"You're welcome your majesty" Diane curtsied as Elsa walked out the door and towards the stairs. She noticed Mikki sitting in the corner. She looked sad and clung to the notebook tightly. Elsa walked over to her and her face lit up. She jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, making Elsa stumble back a bit.

"I thought you left without saying goodbye!" She looked up with big blue eyes. Elsa smiled and placed her hand on her back.

"I don't have to say goodbye" Elsa said softly. Mikki tilted her head and had a confused look on her face. "I'm taking you home" Elsa, to her surprise, lifted Mikki up. Mikki's eyes were wide and full of shock and happiness.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"I'm adopting you" Elsa shifted the girl in her arms.

"Really? I get to be a princess?" Mikki asked. Elsa nodded and set her down.

"Go ahead and get your things so I can take you home" Elsa placed her hand on Mikki's back and nudged her forward. Mikki giggled and ran towards the stairs. Anna walked over.

"What's with the papers, Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa stiffened.

"Their Mikki's…. adoption forms" Elsa glanced at her sister. Her jaw dropped.

"You? A mother now?" Anna asked, still in shock.

"I guess so. She's getting her belongings" Elsa explained as Mikki hopped down the stairs with a bag slumped around her shoulder. Elsa held out an arm for Mikki and she ran to her. Anna smiled and waved at Mikki. Mikki turned her head away shyly. Elsa placed her hand gently on Mikki's head. "You ready to go?" Elsa asked. Mikki looked up and nodded. They turned and walked towards the door, Anna waving to all the children.

Mikki stopped when they reached the corner of the orphanage. "Mikki, you coming?" Anna asked.

"I need to get something real quick. Can you stay here?" Mikki asked. Elsa and Anna nodded. Mikki walked up to Elsa and handed her the bag and ran around the corner, behind the orphanage. Anna and Elsa shared a nervous glance. She returned a minute later with a little ball of fluff in her arms. Elsa kneeled down and raised an eyebrow. "Can I bring my puppy?" Mikki asked.

"Puppy?" Anna asked.

"Yes, her name is Stella. She's already housebroken and trained. Can I bring her? She can stay outside" Mikki rubbed the puppy's light brown head.

"Do you know what type of dog she is?" Anna asked.

"Saint Bernard. Can she come Queen Elsa?" Mikki asked nervously.

"She's housebroken and trained?" Elsa asked. Mikki nodded. "I guess it's alright then" Elsa handed Anna the papers and the bag and scooped up Mikki, settling her on her hip. Stella licked Mikki's face and Mikki giggled. Elsa smiled and walked towards the castle. Anna trailed after them.

Elsa set Mikki down when they entered the large foyer. Mikki set down her puppy, both of them seemed in awe. "Wow" Mikki breathed. Stella wagged her tail and started sniffing around. Mikki felt a hand on her head and looked up to see Elsa's warm smile. '_Funny, everyone says she cold but I don't feel it. I rather like the cold. I can't believe I'm going to be a princess now. What if Elsa finds out? Will she kick me out? No, I can't take that risk. Conceal, don't feel' _Mikki thought to herself.

"I'll give you the tour" Elsa picked her up again and walked up a huge flight of stairs. Elsa showed her each room in the castle. It took a while until they stopped at the dining hall. Mikki's stomach growled. "You hungry, sweetie?" Elsa asked. Mikki nodded and squirmed out of Elsa's hold. She picked up Stella, who had been trailing them the entire way.

"Elsa….." Mikki looked up.

"Yes dear?" Elsa kneeled beside her.

"Do you have any meat scraps for Stella?" Mikki stroked the puppy's head.

"Sure, I'll have the servant's bring her a bowl too." Elsa brushed the back of her hand against Mikki's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Elsa brought Mikki to her own quarters, since Mikki wasn't really planned, there wasn't a room prepared for her yet. Mikki crouched over her bag and pulled out a light blue nightgown. "Where's the washroom?" Mikki asked. Elsa gestured to the half opened door in the corner of the room. Mikki walked in.

"Would you need some help?" Elsa offered.

"No thank you" Mikki called over her shoulder. Elsa changed into her own nightgown. She sat in front of the mirror to take out her bun. She turned when the door opened and Mikki stepped in. She smiled a bit and walked up next to her. Elsa lifted her up onto her lap.

"Would you like me to brush out your hair?" Elsa asked.

"Sure" Mikki twirled a loose strand of hair. Elsa stood up with Mikki in her arms and walked over to the bed, her brush in her hand. She set Mikki gently on the quilt and sat behind her. Mikki fiddled with her fingers while Elsa took out the ribbon that held up her bun. Elsa stroked the brush through Mikki's platinum blonde hair. Her hair fell to her shoulders, curly at the end.

"Do you want me to put your hair in a loose braid or leave it as it is?" Elsa asked softly.

"I don't care, do whatever you like" Mikki turned her head, a small smile spread across her lip.

"I'll put it in a braid" Elsa quickly braided her hair and tied it off with the ribbon. "There you go love" Elsa said sweetly. Mikki slipped off the bed and walked over to her bag. She pulled out a sheet and her teddy bear and curled up onto the floor. Elsa peered over the side of the bed. "Come on up here" Elsa patted the quilt next to her.

"Are you sure? One of the other kids said I'm real cold" Mikki hugged her teddy bear.

"I'm sure, come up. There's room for both of us" Elsa slid over so Mikki could climb up. She pulled the sheets over both of them and rested her head against the pillow. She wrapped a protective arm around Mikki. Mikki inched closer to Elsa and closed her eyes.

~O~

Elsa woke up to Mikki's big blue eyes. '_They're so beautiful. Mikki's a cute kid'_ Elsa placed a kiss on the young girl's nose, making her giggle. "Good morning, snowflake" Elsa smiled.

"Did you sleep good?" Mikki asked sweetly.

"Did I sleep_ well_?" Elsa corrected her. "Yes, I did. Did you sleep well, Mikki?" Elsa asked, sliding out of bed. Mikki nodded.

Elsa and Mikki got dressed and fixed their hair, Elsa gave Mikki her old blue dress that she's had since she was little. It suited her perfectly. Elsa placed her headband into Mikki's hair; it was gold with a blue gem in the center. Elsa had her hair in a single braid that draped over her shoulder. She wore the light blue dress with the sparkles in it but without the train. She picked up Mikki and settled her on her hip. Mikki latched her arms around Elsa's neck and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa carried her down the hallway and into the breakfast room. Anna and Kristolf were already waiting at the table. Anna had a light red dress with a white undershirt. Kristolf wore his usual animal skin vest and pants. He had a sash over his chest, a snowflake stitched onto it. He was the head ice master and deliverer. Elsa placed Mikki into her chair and sat into her own. The servants brought out oatmeal, toast, bacon, and eggs out and placed them onto the table. Mikki's eyes lit up when she saw the bacon. Elsa smiled; maybe she found Mikki's weak spot after all.

"What do you want to eat, snowflake?" Elsa asked, resting her head on her hands.

"I guess just a little bit of everything" Mikki said quietly.

"Sure, sweetheart" Elsa stood up and placed a little bit of everything on Mikki's plate. Mikki looked up and smiled.

"Thank you" She gave her a toothy smile. Elsa's lips twitched into a smile.

"I like it when you use your pretty smile" Elsa said before sitting back in her chair. Mikki blushed and looked down at her fingers.

"I like it when you smile too" Mikki giggled. Elsa scrunched her nose playfully at Mikki. Mikki just giggled again and grabbed her fork. Anna and Kristolf shared a glance.

After breakfast, Elsa thought she would take Mikki around the kingdom. Mikki had her notebook held tightly with one hand, close to her chest. Her other arm was wrapped around Elsa's neck. Elsa carried her down the street. She ignored the very few stares coming from the shop owners. They didn't quite know about Mikki's adoption. Only rumors were spread. Elsa opened the door to a little pastry shop. Mikki took a deep breath through her nose, collecting all the delicious smells that drifted through the shop. Elsa placed Mikki down. "Why don't you go find us a table?" Elsa whispered. Mikki nodded and ran over to one of the empty tables. She chose the best one, the table with two chairs that sat right by the window. Her feet didn't quite touch the floor so she swung her feet back and forth. Elsa turned around so she faced the man by the counter.

"Your majesty. Your usual I presume?" He bowed.

"Yes please, but make it two of everything" Elsa made sure to add. The owner gave her a strange look but did as he was told. Elsa glanced behind her, making sure Mikki was ok. Mikki had her notebook opened and a little sketching pencil was in her hand. Elsa didn't notice but Mikki kept glancing up from her book. Elsa took the bag with the pastries in it and walked over to Mikki. Mikki quickly closed her book when she saw Elsa coming.

"What kind did you get?" Mikki asked.

"I got two of everything. One for you and one for me" She held the bag out for Mikki to take a piece of candy. Mikki took out a small white chocolate piece and bit into it. A bit of melted caramel slipped onto the corner of her mouth. Elsa smiled and used her thumb to wipe it off. Mikki smiled and dipped her hand into the bag again.

After they finished their treat, Elsa took Mikki to the park. This was the first time Mikki had been around other children that weren't in the orphanage. Mikki held Elsa's hand as they walked into the park. Children ran around, playing and laughing. Mikki tilted her head. Some of the other kids looked familiar. Elsa looked down at Mikki; she still had her notebook in her hand. "DO you want to go play?" Elsa kneeled beside her. Mikki just shrugged. "I can hold your notebook for you" Elsa offered. Mikki thought for a second and handed Elsa her notebook. She ran off towards the group of children. Elsa walked over to a bench and placed the notebook in her lap. She watched Mikki run up to a taller brunette girl. They smiled and hugged. Elsa tilted her head.

Mikki ran up to a taller brunette girl. She knew her from the orphanage, they were like best friends. But the girl got adopted and she didn't see her since. "Mikki?" The girl asked. Mikki smiled and nodded. "Wow! I can't believe it's you! Did you get adopted?" The girl asked.

"Yes. I'm can't believe you're here! I missed you at the orphanage, Astrid" Mikki hugged her.

"Which one's your mama?" Astrid asked.

"Queen Elsa" Mikki smiled proudly.

"You're a princess now?" Astrid's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa and Mikki walked down the hallway, towards Elsa's room. They changed into their nightgowns and Mikki crawled onto the bed. Elsa took her bun out and let it hang loosely over her shoulder. Mikki yawned and plopped her head down onto the pillow. Elsa smiled and sat on the bed. "Did you have fun?" Elsa asked quietly. Mikki smiled and nodded. Elsa kissed her forehead and slipped under the covers. Mikki closed her beautiful blue eyes and drifted asleep. Elsa smiled and before she knew it, she fell asleep too.

_Mikki watched as a short man with grey hair and a man with brunette hair stood over her unconscious mother. Elsa lay on a floor of ice. Mikki tried to run to her but she didn't move. She tried running faster, her legs in full sprint, but she didn't move. The taller brunette man drew his sword. They took a step closer to Elsa. She didn't move. Mikki cried out for her. The man laughed and turned his head, his eyes red with evil. His sword struck Elsa in the heart, piercing her skin. Mikki screamed out for her. _

"ELSAAAA!" Mikki wailed in her sleep, startling Elsa awake. She looked down at the trembling girl. "Elsa…..no" Mikki whimpered, curling up in a tighter ball. Elsa shook her awake. Mikki's eyes fluttered open and she squinted in the dark. Elsa looked worryingly at Mikki. Mikki clung to her waist. "You're not dead!" She cried, this time a little more happy.

"It was just a bad dream, Mikki. I'm right here" Elsa rubbed her back slightly.

"I saw them. He stabbed you. You-You died. I saw it" She looked up at Elsa with big eyes.

"I'm right here, Mikki. I'll always be here for you" Elsa said almost a whisper. Mikki smiled and hugged Elsa tighter. Elsa stroked her platinum blonde hair. "Go back to sleep" Elsa kissed the top of her head.

Mikki released Elsa and rested her head back onto the pillow. Elsa tucked a loose strand of hair behind Mikki's ear. Mikki inched closer to Elsa. Elsa wrapped her arm around Mikki and she drifted asleep.

_**~O~**_

Mikki swung her feet. Elsa was sitting in her desk chair while Mikki doodled in her notebook. She kept glancing up at Elsa and twirled the pencil in her hand. Elsa glanced up and smiled. Mikki blushed and looked down at her feet. Elsa put the document into the finished pile and grabbed another one. Mikki wandered over to the edge of the desk and placed a small paper onto Elsa's desk. The desk was tall so Mikki had to stand on tiptoe to be able to even see over the wood. Elsa smiled and picked up the paper. It was a sketch of Elsa at her desk, a soft smile on her lips and a quill in her hand. It was really good. Elsa looked up from the paper. Mikki disappeared and was back on the couch in Elsa's study. Her notebook closed and lay next to her. She tilted her head and smiled. Elsa scrunched her nose playfully when she smiled.

_**~O~**_

Mikki and Anna ran around the gardens. Elsa had to focus so she had Anna take Mikki outside to play. They were running around with Mikki's puppy, Stella. Sven was outside too with Kristolf. Mikki threw the stick and Stella and Sven ran to get it. Sven reached it first and bent his head down to grab it. Stella quickly ran up and barked angrily at him. Sven jumped back in fright and shock. Stella wagged her tail and grabbed the stick. Mikki laughed and took the stick from Stella. "Nice try Sven" Mikki scratched his head. Kristolf laughed too.

"Here Sven" Kristolf held out a carrot. Sven took it greedily. "Hey…. Share" Kristolf raised an eyebrow. Sven stuck out half of the carrot for Kristolf to take. Anna and Mikki made a face.

"Mikki, what do you want to do now?" Anna kneeled beside her.

"What did you do when you were a kid?" Mikki asked.

"Hmmm….. Let me think" Anna tapped her chin. "I'll race you to Elsa's study" Anna smirked.

"If you can catch me" Mikki smiled devilishly. She took off towards the open door. Anna laughed and ran after her. Mikki was fast, like _really_ fast. She sped down the hallway. Anna was sprinting and Mikki looked like she was slowly sprinting. Mikki started running backwards, teasing Anna a bit. Anna smirked and tried to catch up to her. Mikki turned a corner easily while Anna ran into the wall. They were really close to Elsa's study, so that must have made a loud sound. Mikki disappeared into the room. Anna just lay on the floor.

"Mikki?" Elsa had her hand lightly over her heart.

"Hi Elsa! I raced Aunt Anna and I won! She's in the hallway" Mikki smiled. Elsa laughed and walked towards the door. Mikki trailed happily after her. Anna was still lying on her back on the floor, breathing heavily. Elsa laughed again and held out a hand. Anna took it and was pulled to her feet.

"That…..girl is…..fast" Anna panted. Mikki giggled.

"Really?" Elsa glanced at Mikki, who didn't look at all out of breath. Mikki giggled again.

Anna nodded. "She ran backwards and was still faster than me!"

Elsa picked Mikki up. "You're getting too big baby girl" Elsa nuzzled her with her nose. Mikki giggled. Anna managed to breathe normally.

"Will you play with us?" Mikki asked.

"Sure, I'm done anyways" Elsa closed the study door with her foot. "What do you want to do?" Elsa asked. Mikki shrugged. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa asked. Mikki just giggled. "What's so funny?" Elsa smirked.

"You're silly; you can't build a snowman _now_. There's no snow" Mikki giggled again. Elsa and Anna shared a glance. Elsa shifted Mikki in her arms and they walked towards the ballroom. Elsa set Mikki down and Elsa opened up her palms. A long stream of snow and ice flowed from it and into the air. Anna jumped into a snowdrift, sinking down completely. Mikki giggled and touched a snowflake with her fingers. Elsa pulled out two mittens for Mikki.

"Here snowflake, so your hands don't get cold" Elsa held out the mittens.

Mikki just stared at the gloves, her eyes wide and her breathing increasing. "N-no thanks. The cold doesn't bother me" Mikki turned the gloves down.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to get frostbite" Elsa said with a hint of worry in her voice. Mikki nodded.

"I'm sure" Mikki ran towards Anna, landing directly next to her. Anna giggled when she saw Mikki's snow covered head. Elsa used the powers to make a little bit more snow to be able to build a snowman. Anna pulled Mikki out of the snow. They ran into the center of the room and Anna and Mikki started rolling snow around. Anna looked up and saw Elsa in deep thought.

"What are you smiling about?" She smirked.

"I swear you're still 8 years old, Anna" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You make the head, Elsa" Anna said and set the smaller middle section of the snowman on the bigger on. Lazily, Elsa twirled her finger and the head appeared. Anna glared at her sister.

"What?" Elsa smirked.

"Once, I'd like to see you use your hands and make a snowman" Anna rolled her eyes.

"I always use my hands" Elsa crossed her arms.

"Twirling your fingers doesn't count" Anna sneered. Mikki just giggled at the sisters. Elsa walked over and scooped her up in her arms.

"What's his name, snowflake?" Elsa whispered.

"Kristolf!" Mikki giggled. Anna and Elsa laughed too. The snowman _did_ kind of look like Kristolf.

**~O~**

Later that night, Elsa was tucking a very sleepily Mikki into bed when Anna knocked on the door. "Yes Anna" Elsa said quite enough so she wouldn't stir Mikki. Anna opened the door.

"Is she already asleep?" Anna whispered. Elsa looked down at Mikki and nodded. "Ok, cool. Have you noticed something?"

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed. "Like what?"

"Well, think about it. She has light hair with dark eyebrows, she doesn't mid the cold, there's a random blue streak in her platinum blond hair… and she looks just like _you_" Anna stated.

"I still don't understand" Elsa cocked her head.

"And they say_ I'm_ the dumb one" Anna mumbled. "She might have powers just like you, Elsa" Anna blurted it out.

"I highly doubt _that_, Anna. But I have been wondering what's in that notebook of hers. I wouldn't go through it without Mikki allowing me to though" Elsa looked down at Mikki and brushed the back of her hand against her cheek.

"Ok…..good night!" Anna hugged her sister and ran out of the room. Elsa smiled and slipped under the covers.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikki is ten….

"Elsa!" Mikki called as she walked down a hallway. She pouted and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Elsa, this isn't funny anymore!" She called again. Nothing. Mikki was getting very annoyed. She sat in the middle of the floor. For a ten year old, Mikki still looked seven. She was a typically small girl for her age and that had Elsa worried. But that was the least of Elsa's problems at the moment. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her head turned the corner and she saw Mikki sitting on the floor, facing away from her. Elsa smiled and tiptoed behind her, grabbing her by the waist and swinging her in the air. Mikki let out a squeal and started giggling. Elsa placed her gently onto the floor. Mikki turned around and wrapped her arms around Elsa's stomach. She was only as high as her mother's stomach. Elsa liked that. She already had her own room, which was decorated with blue that had icy swirls and snowflakes.

"Hello, snowflake" Elsa smiled. Mikki looked up and smiled. Her smile was beautiful, but she never used it much. Mikki was still a shy girl in public but inside the castle walls, she was as spunky as a little ten year old could be.

"Where were you?" Mikki looked up with big icy blue eyes. Elsa brushed the back of her hand against Mikki's cheek.

"Couldn't find me huh?" Elsa tickled her.

Mikki giggled and shook her head. Elsa stopped and let her breathe. "No, you hid really well" Mikki breathed. "You're even in heels!" Mikki pouted.

"You remind me too much of your aunt" Elsa sighed.

"Can we go to your ice castle this year?!" Mikki asked with pleading eyes.

"Maybe not _this_ year, baby. When you're older and I think you can handle it" Elsa smiled sadly.

"Ok" Mikki looked down at her feet. Elsa put the tips of her fingers under Mikki's chin and lifted her head.

"I promise you'll get to go by your thirteenth birthday" Elsa smiled.

"Ok!" Mikki hugged Elsa again and ran down the hallway. Elsa smiled and smoothed her skirt before following the spunky ten year old. Mikki stopped by a window that overlooked the kingdom. She stood on tiptoe and looked out. A pair of hands grabbed her around her waist and held her up so she could see. Mikki turned her head to see Elsa with a soft smile.

"You know, Mikki. When you're old enough, I'm going to step down from my position as queen so you can rule. Then all this will be yours" Elsa whispered, resting her chin on Mikki's blonde head.

"Really? Me, queen?" Mikki breathed.

"Mmm-hmm" Elsa closed her eyes for a moment.

"Wow, I never thought about that" Mikki said more to herself.

"Don't worry love. You'll be ready when the time comes" Elsa kissed her head.

"Thanks, Elsa" Mikki sighed. Elsa's smile faltered. Mikki hadn't called her anything but Elsa since she adopted her. Every time Mikki called her by her name, it just reminds her that Mikki isn't her birth child. Maybe Elsa wasn't ready for that yet. Maybe _Mikki_ wasn't ready for that yet. Elsa sighed and clung to Mikki a bit tighter. "Elsa" Mikki said, breaking Elsa from her thoughts.

"Yes dear?" Elsa asked, eyes still closed.

"Can't breathe" Mikki gasped. Elsa suddenly dropped Mikki. She landed on her feet with a small thud.

"I'm sorry, Mikki" Elsa knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine now" Mikki smiled, her cute little blonde pigtails draped over her shoulders. She looked like Elsa but dressed like Anna as a seven year old. Her big blue eyes sparkled like ice in the sunlight. Elsa smiled, her eyes soft and loving. The clock struck one, snapping both girls out of their own thoughts.

"I got to go do no fun queen stuff, ok baby?" Elsa placed a hand on Mikki's shoulder.

"Ok! Bye!" Mikki hugged Elsa and ran down the hallway. Elsa stood up and smoothed her skirt. She headed towards her study. Mikki ran towards her room and dived onto her bed, pulling her notebook from under her pillow. She took the sketching pencil out and opened to a fresh page. She started sketching, a head, a window, two arms, a smaller head, a soft smile, a tiara. She paused and looked at what she had. It was Elsa holding up Mikki to a window. Mikki smiled and finished the hair on Elsa. She closed the book and slid it under her pillow again. Mikki giggled and bit her lip. She opened her palms and a stream of snow flowed from it. Mikki sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the snowflakes float onto her face and feet. She sighed. Keeping her powers under control was harder than it looked, especially for a ten year old. '_Elsa will never know…well, maybe one day'_ Mikki thought to herself. There was a knock at the door. Mikki waved her hands and the snow disappeared. She walked over to the door and opened it. Elsa stood on the other side; she placed her hands on her knees.

"Come on, Mikki. You shouldn't be alone" Elsa held out a hand.

"Hold on" Mikki walked over to her bed, climbed up and grabbed the notebook from it. She followed her mother out into the hallway. Elsa glanced down at the young blonde and smiled. Mikki was an adorable ten year old. Elsa opened the door to her study and Mikki hopped inside. She crawled onto the couch and opened her notebook. Elsa sat at her desk. She took out the quill and started on her work. Mikki sketched away. This time it was Elsa in her ice dress, her arms raised above her and her eyes closed. A huge snowflake was above her. Inside was a faint picture of Mikki's face, she was looking down on Elsa. She shaded little bits and pieces of it. Elsa glanced up from her work at Mikki. "Elsa?" Mikki looked up from her notebook.

"Yes dear?" Elsa glanced up.

Mikki bit her lip, trying to find the right words. "How come you can be so at ease with your powers?"

"I just remember that love is the answer. Why? Is something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"No…..no, I was just wondering with a childhood like you had, why you're so welcoming of your powers. Like with no fear at all" Mikki fiddled with her fingers.

"Where did you hear about my childhood?" Elsa cocked her head.

"Aunt Anna told me…anyway, why don't you wear the gloves anymore?" Mikki shifted.

"Concealing only made it worse" Elsa's voice was less warm and loving now. Mikki swallowed. '_Maybe I should just tell her….NO! Absolutely not. She's not ready-I'm not ready….not yet anyway'_ Mikki bit her lip.

"Oh ok…Didn't your parents help you through it?" Mikki asked.

"I don't like to talk about my parents" Elsa said sternly. Mikki took a deep breath through her nose. She had crossed a line.

"Ok, I'm going to find Aunt Anna" Mikki slid off the couch and walked out the room. Elsa watched her leave. '_Why is she asking me these sorts of questions?' _Elsa asked herself. '_What is she hiding?" _ Elsa became more and more suspicious as the day dragged on.

_**~O~**_

Mikki sat on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard. Stella lay across her lap. Mikki looked up at the night sky. It was a peaceful night. Mikki drew in a deep breath. She stroked Stella's fur. Mikki nudged her dog awake and jumped off the fountain. It was a chilly summer night and Mikki decided to spend the day alone, with the exception of Stella by her side the entire time. Mikki walked into the ballroom. Stella trotted behind her. Elsa was in a meeting and Anna was on a trip with Kristolf. She smiled and opened her palms. Snow flowed from them, sending a little flurry around Mikki and Stella. Stella ran around the ballroom, trying to catch the snowflakes in her mouth. Mikki giggled and brought her hands up from the floor, creating a tall ice platform. Stella sat down and looked up at her. Mikki took a deep breath and waved her hand out in front of her. A long ice slid appeared in front of her. She stepped onto it and slid down the ice on her feet, hitting a small ramp and flipping in the air. She landed gracefully in the snow. Stella barked happily and licked her face. Mikki giggled. The clock struck 9. Elsa would be looking for her. She waved her hands and the ice melted. She started heading back towards her room, Stella trailed after her.

Mikki lay in her bed, Stella lying next to her. The door opened and Elsa peeked her head in. Stella let out a small growl. It was dark in the room so Stella couldn't really tell who it was. Mikki sat up and squinted in the dark. "Stella, it's just Elsa. Relax" Mikki yawned, petting the dog. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed. Mikki rubbed her eyes. Stella rested her head against Mikki, her tail wagging. "Is something wrong?" Mikki asked.

"No, I just came to say goodnight" Elsa leaned over Stella and kissed Mikki's head.

"K, goodnight" Mikki plopped down on her pillow and curled up under the blankets. Elsa smiled and brushed her hand against Mikki's cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

13 year old Mikki wandered down the hallway, towards Elsa's study. She stopped at the door when she heard angry shouts and there was a gust of wind flowing under the door. The end of her skirt moved around her feet. She carefully opened the door. Elsa was standing in front of the painting of her parents, yelling at them how it was their fault Anna almost died twice and the great freeze happened. Mikki swallowed hard and tiptoed behind Elsa. She placed a shaky hand on her shoulder, making Elsa jump.

"Mikki! How much did you hear?" Elsa asked.

"I heard enough" Mikki rubbed her hand. "You may want to stop the snow"

Elsa looked around at the little blizzard that still raged around them. She smiled sheepishly and snapped her fingers. The blizzard stopped dead and everything evaporated. Elsa turned back to Mikki; she looked so grown up now. Her hair still in her little pig tails though. She placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed her pale skin with her thumb. Mikki smiled. "I didn't know you were so mad at your parents" Mikki said, gently pushing her hand away.

"Yeah, I come in here every once and a while. I've always hated them for making me conceal the powers that eventually escaped me anyway" Elsa explained.

"Oh, at least that isn't that way now right?" Mikki shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that's good" Elsa kissed her forehead. Mikki wrapped her arms around Elsa's middle and rested her head on her shoulder. Elsa rubbed little circles on her back with her finger tip.

"You don't have to be upset anymore, you have me and Aunt Anna. And Kristolf and Sven" Mikki smiled.

"Don't forget Olaf" Elsa laughed.

"How could I forget Olaf?" Mikki laughed too, her bright blue eyes sparkled. Elsa planted a kiss on her nose. Brigit giggled. "Ok, I'll see you later. I was supposed to meet Anna in the gardens" Mikki started walking out the door.

"I'll see you at lunch" Elsa waved as she closed the door.

_**~O~**_

Mikki ran down the hallway and into the garden. Anna was sitting on the bench when Mikki ran up. "Hi Anna! What do you want to do today?" Mikki tripped over the hem of her skirt. Anna caught her before she hit the ground.

"Careful there, Mikki. Well, what do you want to do?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. We could go into the village….." Mikki suddenly stopped and looked into the forest. Something was in there.

_**~O~**_

Elsa sat in her study, filing paper work. She heard a scream coming from the gardens. Elsa rushed to the window. Large men had Mikki in their grasp. Others were blocking Anna from trying to save her. Elsa gasped and ran out the door to her study and down the hallway, and she _ran_. The men had knocked Anna on the ground, she had bruises and her lip was bleeding. Mikki was being dragged away. "ELSAAAAA!" She screamed. Elsa created a huge ice wall in front of the men. They threw her over the wall and climbed over it. Elsa ran after them, Anna close behind her, despite her injuries.

There was a gruff looking man sitting in a sled. The men who grabbed Mikki threw her into the back and the sled took off. Elsa and Anna stopped. They couldn't catch a sled. Suddenly a big brown blur flew by them. It was Kristolf and Sven. They galloped next to the sled and Kristolf jumped onto it. Sven kept running next to the sled. Kristolf punched the gruff looking man in the face, which gave him enough time to grab Mikki and jump back onto Sven. Kristolf used his foot to hit the connecter to the horses harness and the sled stopped. Guards on horses galloped up to the sled and grabbed the men. Sven galloped off back down the hill and stopped by Elsa and Anna. Mikki weakly slipped off of Sven. Elsa wrapped her arms around Mikki. Mikki buried her face in Elsa's shoulder. She finally broke down and tears streamed from her face. Elsa rubbed her back.

"Sh. It's ok. I'm right here" Elsa soothed. Mikki let out a sob and just gripped her tighter.

"Your majesty. One of the men escaped into the woods. We can't find him" One of the guards said.

"Papa" Mikki whispered.

"What?" Elsa gently pulled away.

"My birth father was one of them. He found me. He'll find me eventually. I'm not safe- _you're_ not safe" Mikki wiped away the tears.

"No. He won't. I'm not letting you out of my sight" Elsa looked lovingly into her eyes. Mikki hugged her again. She closed her eyes and gripped Elsa tighter.

_**~O~**_

Elsa, Anna, and Mikki were walking around the village. Elsa had a firm grip on Mikki's hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Elsa. You can release your death grip" Mikki smirked. Elsa slowly released her hand. Mikki shook her hand to get the feeling back in her fingers. She clenched and unclenched her fingers. "You have a really strong grip" Mikki muttered.

"Sorry Mikki" Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"Come on! Are we going to the bakery or not?" Anna crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Ok, ok Anna. We're going" Mikki rolled her eyes. They walked down the street and into the bakery. Sweet smells drifted around the store. Mikki, Anna, and Elsa took a deep breath through their nose.

"This place smells better every time we come here" Anna sighed.

Elsa walked up to the counter. "Hello your majesty. Your usual I presume? Three of everything?" The man at the counter said with a warm smile.

"You know us too well, Randy" Elsa laughed.

Mikki and Anna were waiting outside while Elsa bought the pastries. It was a typical warm day with a soft breeze blowing, so they decided to enjoy their snacks on the docks. Anna was talking with a shop owner and Mikki looked around the village. Elsa walked out of the store, a bag in her hand. Anna saw Elsa and ran to her. Mikki wandered over too.

"What kind did you get?!" Anna asked.

"What we normally get" Elsa stifled a laugh.

"Yay!" Mikki reached for the bag.

"No, no, no" Elsa held the bag farther away.

"Wha-? Why not?!" Mikki whined.

"You have to wait Mikki. Stop acting like a three year old" Elsa poked her belly. Mikki was pouting, her arms crossed angrily.

Anna laughed. "Come on, let's just go to the docks so we can eat" Mikki still had her pout when she followed them along the wooden docks. Elsa and Anna sat on the edge of the docks, their feet hanging over the water. Elsa placed a chocolate in her mouth. Mikki leaned against Elsa's shoulder, her stomach satisfied.

"I'm going to walk around" Mikki stood up.

"Don't go too far" Elsa said.

"I won't!" Mikki called as she ran down the docks.

Mikki walked down the docks, she smiled at the summer breeze that flowed through her hair. She wasn't really paying attention and a cart rolled towards her. A boy pushed her out of the way as the cart landed in the fjord. She blew the hair from her face and saw a boy with shaggy redish-brown hair. He held out his hand for her. "I-I'm sorry. The cart would have hit you"

"Thanks" Mikki smiled.

"Prince Monty of the Southern Isles" He bowed.

"Princess Mikki of Arendelle" Mikki dipped her head.

"Wait your Queen Elsa's daughter?" Monty had a horrified look on his face. Mikki nodded slowly. "Oh great, I just tackled the ice queens daughter….idiot!" He face palmed. Mikki giggled.

"It's fine, you did save me from a cart" Mikki smiled. Monty smiled too. Suddenly a ball hit Monty in the head, sending him into the water. Mikki laughed and held out a hand for him. "You think that's funny?" He smirked.

"A little" Mikki giggled. Monty grabbed her hand and pulled her in too. She let out a yelp and surfaced, laughing. Monty laughed too.

_Around a minute before…._

Anna nudged her sister. "What?" Elsa looked at her.

"Looks like Mikki has a new friend" Anna gestured at Mikki talking with a boy.

"I guess, it doesn't mean anything" Elsa said.

"Maybe, but you should watch closely if they meet again. This is how me and Hans met and that didn't end well" Anna popped another chocolate in her mouth. Elsa looked on as a ball hit the boy in the head and he fell into the water. Mikki laughed and kneeled at the edge of the docks, her hand outstretched to help him up. The boy pulled her in too. Elsa looked shocked. But Mikki surfaced and looked happy. She and the boy pulled themselves out of the water and sat on the edge off the docks, a small puddle surrounding them both. Elsa stood but Anna grabbed her hand.

"Let her be for right now, Elsa" She said quietly and Elsa sat back down, glaring at the boy.

_**~O~**_

Mikki laughed as Monty shook the water from his hair like a dog. "So Mikki, your adopted, what's that like?" Monty asked.

"Uhhh…. Hang on, let me think. That was like 5 years ago….." Mikki thought for a minute. "Oh! I remember! I was sitting in the orphanage, I was never liked by everyone else, the queen and princess of Arendelle walked in and everyone ran up to Anna. She told stories and played with the other kids. I was alone in the corner…."

"That's horrible" Monty said.

"Hold on. Elsa was sitting next to Anna as she told the snow story and I guess she saw me in the back because next thing I knew I was talking with the queen. She told me she'll be right back and she went to talk to the headmistress, she's horrible by the way, and when she came back she told me I was getting adopted. And 5 years later here I am!" Mikki twirled her hair.

"Is it cool to be the heir of the snow queen?" Monty asked.

"Sometimes. If I leave without telling her, even if I tell my aunt Anna, the temperature drops and there's a blizzard in the castle. Although she's really nice, she takes time off to spend time with me. When she's not I can't even leave the castle. My life is just full of closed door I guess" Mikki shrugged. "How's being prince of the southern isles?"

"It's fine, except everyone thinks I'm like my uncle Hans" Monty said.

"Oh yeah, if you do meet my mother, don't tell her you're from the southern isles. She really doesn't like your uncle"

"No one does" Monty shrugged.

"It makes sense though. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill you. He's obsessed with power" Mikki swung her feet.

"No, he's been spending a lot of time in the dungeon. From my father's orders of course. Maybe you can convince your mother to allow trade between out kingdoms. My father is nowhere near the tyrant my uncle was" Monty looked up with cute brown eyes.

"I'll ask her, but I highly doubt she will." Mikki looked over at Anna and Elsa; they looked like they were finished and were heading back. "I'll see you around, Monty. You should come to the party next week" Mikki stood up and wringed out her hair. Monty stood too.

"Sure, I'll see you around then" Monty bowed and walked down the docks. Mikki walked down the docks towards Elsa and Anna. Mikki ran up to Elsa and hugged her around her middle. Elsa stumbled a little but rested her hand on Mikki's head.

"You have fun?" Elsa asked. Mikki looked up and nodded. Anna giggled and started walking up the stairs into the village. Elsa and Mikki walked up too. Mikki turned her head and her and Monty locked eyes. He smiled and waved. Mikki bit her lip and waved back.

_**~O~**_

Mikki and Elsa sat at the dining room table. Mikki was eating the salad, some of the dressing spilling onto her chin. Anna giggled. "Come here Mikki" Elsa put her finger tips under her chin and turned her head to face her. She used the napkin to wipe the dressing from her chin. Anna giggled again. "What?" Elsa gave her a weird look.

"You're still a natural mother" Anna sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean, Aunt Anna?" Mikki tilted her head.

"Well, your mother didn't really want kids until about a month before she adopted you. When we decided on a date to go to the orphanage, she was so nervous. It was pretty funny watching her ramble on about messing up or scaring the kid with her powers or the kids not liking her" Anna explained with a playful smirk. "Then when you came home, she seemed like she knew what she was doing"

"You don't seem like a person who gets nervous" Mikki rested her head on her hand and looked at Elsa.

"Everyone gets nervous dear" Elsa said before putting the fork into her mouth.

"No, it's different. You never really act out like Aunt Anna. You're like this person someone brainwashed to be absolutely perfect" Mikki said.

"Your mother has flaws" Anna cut in.

"How do _I_ have flaws?" Elsa gave her sister a strange look.

"Well, for instance, you snore and talk in your sleep" Anna shoved meat into her mouth.

"I do not!" Elsa straightened herself.

"No, she's right. I've heard it. It's not like its loud snoring or anything. But you snore" Mikki pushed around a little tomato on her plate.

"I do not snore, Mikki." Elsa said sternly.

"You don't _think_ you snore because you can't hear it. But both me and Aunt Anna have heard it" Mikki didn't glance up from the plate.

"She's right Elsa….. And you talk in your sleep" Anna said with a mouth full of steak.

"I've heard it" Mikki added.

"What do I say?!" Elsa was getting annoyed.

"Sometimes you're mumbling something about concealing. Other times it's about Hans. Once I heard my name though" Mikki put the fork in her mouth.

"Whatever" Elsa grumbled and continued eating.

"You don't have to get upset, Elsa" Anna said.

"I'm not upset" Elsa didn't look up from her plate.

"You look upset" Mikki said.

"I'm _not_ upset" Elsa said sternly. Anna and Mikki glanced at each other.

"She's upset"

"Yup" Anna said directly after Mikki.

"Can I go?" Mikki turned back to her mother.

"Very well" Elsa said. Mikki ran out of the room.

"I figured out why you're such a natural mother" Anna said.

"And how's that?" Elsa looked up.

"You have to deal with me all the time. Even before you adopted Mikki, you acted like I was a little kid. About a week before we even went to the orphanage, you put me in a time-out" Anna scoffed.

"I remember that" Elsa laughed.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun. You made me sit in a little chair in the corner of your study" Anna crossed her arms.

"And you did exactly that" Elsa said in a mocking tone.

"Did what?" Anna tilted her head.

"You crossed your arms and pouted" Elsa laughed again. Anna uncrossed her arms slowly and smiled sheepishly.

_**~O~**_

_Around 3 days later….._

Mikki was curled up under her blankets. Her eyebrows were scrunched and she groaned. "ELSAAAA!" Mikki wailed subconsciously. Sweat made the bangs stick to her forehead. A tear escaped her tightly closed eyes. The door opened and Elsa ran into the room, her robe tied around her. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed the back of her hand on Mikki's forehead. She was warm. Elsa shook her awake. Mikki's eyes fluttered open and she squinted in the dark. "E-Elsa?" Her voice was hoarse.

"I'm right here" Elsa whispered.

"I-I don't feel so good" Mikki mumbled.

"I'm going to get the doctor" Elsa stood from the bed and walked towards the door to find Greda.

"Your majesty" Greda curtsied.

"Mikki's sick. Could you bring the doctor and some of the chicken broth?" Elsa asked.

"Certainly, would you like me to clear your schedule?" Greda asked.

"Yes please. Thank you Greda" Elsa turned back to the door. Mikki was curled up under her blankets. She was wheezing slightly through her mouth. Elsa placed a hand on her head, brushing the strands of hair away from her face. Mikki forced her eyes to open and looked up at Elsa with cloudy blue eyes. Elsa let a soft smile play across her lips. Mikki sneezed again, aiming away from Elsa. She let out a small groan when she felt Elsa's hand on her cheek. Elsa reached for the rag that rested on the nightstand and made snow to wrap around it. She placed it on Mikki's head in effort to cool her high temperature. Mikki let out a little sigh and her lips twitched into a slight smile.

"Elsa…. It hurts" Mikki looked up with big cloudy eyes.

"Where does it hurt, snowflake?" Elsa kneeled by the side of her bed, so Mikki didn't have to turn her head a lot. "Your throat?" Elsa asked. Mikki nodded. "What about you head or your stomach?" Elsa asked.

"Both" Mikki sighed. "You shouldn't stay here for much longer, you have important queen stuff to do" Mikki reached out a hand and brushed away a loose strand of hair from Elsa's pale face.

"No, I cleared the day so I could take care of you" Elsa kissed her forehead.

"You didn't have to do that" Mikki smiled.

"I want to" Elsa said softly. Mikki yawned and her eyes closed, her breathing slowed and she drifted to sleep. Elsa kissed her head and closed the door. Mikki snored softly and rolled over.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikki is 13…..

Elsa opened the door and saw Mikki unconscious on the floor. She rushed over to her daughter, falling to her knees and rolling her over. She had a slash across her chest and cheek, not too deep to do any real damage. Mikki's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Elsa" She whispered. Elsa looked at the door that was halfway opened.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, making Mikki jump a bit, her eyes were slowly closing. Elsa put her hand on Mikki's cheek. "No, no baby. Don't leave me….mama's right here" Elsa whispered, rubbing her thumb against Mikki's pale face. Anna rushed to the door; the doctor was right behind her. They panted heavily. The doctor straightened himself and walked over to Elsa, she was still sitting on the floor with Mikki on her lap. The doctor had Elsa sit her up so he could check her vitals. Elsa gently shook her daughter awake. Mikki's eye's opened. The wounds had stopped bleeding but there was still glass over the floor. "You're going to be okay, do you hear me?" Elsa gasped desperately. Mikki looked up with big icy blue eyes. A small smile spread across her lips. She raised a shaky hand up to Elsa's face.

"I'm fine" Mikki whispered. The doctor placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa helped Mikki to her feet and rested her on her bed. Mikki brought her fingers up to her collar bones; the gash was just healing slightly, small bits of blood seeping through in places. She winced as her cold finger tips touched the wound. Elsa gently grabbed Mikki's wrist and pulled it away from the wound, not wanting it to open again.

"Don't touch the gashes. Go to sleep baby" Elsa wiped the tears from her own eyes.

"H-Hey Elsa" Mikki almost whispered.

"Yes?" Elsa gripped her hand.

"I love you" Mikki smiled slightly.

Elsa was silent for a moment. "I-I love you too. Go to sleep now baby"

Mikki nodded and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds, she fell asleep. Her side gently rose and fell. Elsa smiled and kissed her daughters head. She opened her book and settled in the chair next to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikki forced her eyes open. Something didn't feel right. Her shaky hand felt to the right of her on the bed. Just an empty space. She shot up in bed, instantly regretting as pain shot through her head. She ignored it and looked around the room. It was night, judging from the dark room. She could only make out Elsa curled up in the chair next to her. Stella wasn't in her view. "S-Stella?" She called/rasped.

Elsa instantly jerked awake at the sound of the younger blonde. "Mikki, are you ok?" Elsa stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. Mikki just ignored her and tried to get out of bed. Elsa pushed on her shoulder. "You can't get out just yet"

"No, I have to… Stella…." She whispered. Her ice blue eyes landed on something shiny stabbed to a door. She felt like she was about to puke. _'Papa's dagger'_ she thought to herself. Shaking Elsa off of her, she stumbled towards the door. She heard Elsa gasp when her own eyes lay on the dagger. Mikki jerked it out of the wood and read the note that the knife was stabbed through.

_My dear Michael,  
Yes, I have your mutt. You know what I want. Come to the cottage and do as I say or the dog dies. You have a week. Oh, and before I forget, if I see one castle guard with you, the dog dies as well. I certainly hope the Queen hasn't found out about your…..gift, as we will call it I guess. You remember the last 3 times people found out about it. _

_You have a week to come or the dog dies.  
_

_Love,  
Papa_

Mikki stumbled, finding her footing instantly. She looked at the note again. No other information was there. She let out a shaky breath. "Mikki, what is it?" Elsa put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"N-Nothing. I'm just….Tired" Mikki crumpled the note and stuffed it into her pocket before crawling into her bed.

"Mikki. What's wrong?" Elsa sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's fine, Elsa. I promise" She smiled best she could.

"You sure?" Elsa brushed hair from her face.

"I'm sure….G'night" She kissed her cheek and rolled over. Elsa sighed and slowly walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikki, Astrid and Monty walked into a huge room like cave. There was a little spot light that shown on a gem in the back. The three carefully walked into the room, Mikki's hands glowed light blue, Astrid drew an arrow and Monty pulled out his sword as they walked in. There was a screaming voice in her head that told them to turn back but she pushed it away.

"Welcome, children" A man with an animal skin cloak walked slowly towards the gem. His hand rested gently on it. Astrid shot the arrow. The man grabbed it midair. "No, no, no. I know why you're here. You want the dragon's heart. Well, you can't have it"

"I'm taking it if you don't like it or not." Mikki stepped in.

"I'd like to see you try" He sneered, sending black dust at the ground. A few guard monster like creatures grew, forming from the black dust.

"Dark magic" Astrid whispered before firing more arrows. Monty let out a war cry and ran at one of the creatures. Mikki opened her hands and her ice shot at the creatures, destroying one and freezing another. They kept fighting and attacking until Astrid was struck across the face that sent her flying across the floor. Monty ran and jumped in front of her, blocking another blow with his sword. Mikki stamped her foot, sending icicles spearing the creatures. She froze the man's leg and ran towards him. She jumped and round housed him, sending ice through his chest. He let out a squeak and fell to the floor.

"Mikki?!" A voice called from the entrance. The young blonde turned and saw Elsa, Anna, and Kristolf looking at her with horror and shock. She ignored them and ran to Monty and Astrid, just as something heavy hit the three teens. The world went black

_**~O~**_

Mikki woke with a pounding headache. She sat up and raised a hand to her head. She was in her room. '_Wait, my room? I was getting the gem from that wizard guy'_ She thought. The door opened and Elsa walked in. Mikki shrank back a bit as the queen silently sat on the edge of the bed. "Elsa wait-."

The older blonde held up a hand. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"Which part? Me having powers or the risking my life to get a gem to save my dog- wait, where's Stella?!" Mikki gasped. Suddenly there was a bark and the huge Saint Bernard bounded in and jumped on Mikki. "Stella! Thank god you're ok!"

"Mikki, you should have told me what was happening" Elsa squeezed her hand lightly.

"I….I had to do it alone- Where's my father?"

"Dungeon" Mikki stood up and stumbled a bit, Stella quickly balancing her. Mikki whispered something but Elsa didn't catch it. The two broke off into a run down the hallway, towards the dungeon. Elsa suddenly realized what they were doing and ran after them, Mikki was faster.

Mikki slammed the door open. Her father sat in the cell. She walked up to the bars and opened them. Stella let out a deep growl. "Mikki, come to see your old dad?"

"Something like that" She smirked. "You know, I always thought using my powers to keep me, my family and my friends safe was a bad thing. But after I killed that stupid magic friend of yours, I felt different" She closed the door behind her and froze it. "I'm much more controlling of my powers than I was" She created an ice sword in her hand and pointed it at his throat.

"That's it? You're just going to kill me like that? I guess you _are_ the monster I always took you for"

"No, that's where you're wrong. I may be a monster in _your_ eyes but would a monster really risk her life to save someone she loves? Do you really think a monster would defend her friends if they were in danger? Do you think a monster would keep her powers from her mother for over five years to keep her safe?" She asked, slowly walking up to him. He didn't say anything. "Do you?!" She demanded, ice sprouting from the walls.

"No" He whimpered. "But you're the fool I always took you for" He snarled, making a leap for her. She quickly dodged. She pressed the ice sword to his throat.

"Anything else before I kill you?" She asked with a grin.

"I'm the reason your mother knows. She sees you as a monster. Killing me will only prove my point" He whispered before the sword sliced through his neck. His bloodied body slumped to the floor, blood spilling out onto the stone. A devilish smile twitched onto her lips and her bright blue eyes just staring at the dead man.


End file.
